reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters/Yellow Zone
This page lists the characters (majorYellow and minorWhite) encountered in the Yellow Zone Arc. 'Higher Races' The natives and rulers of the Yellow Zone. 'Dakidus' An Arucon who has the role of a Harvester. Dakidus is in charge of harvesting human livestocks living in the farms or Hidden Villages that are located in the Yellow Zone. Dakidus is 4m tall and has a mouth that can stretch up to 4m wide. He likes to eat live humans and watch them struggle as they're being eaten alive. Dakidus uses the Satellite Fortresses to make himself invulnerable to the attacks and skills of humans. The humans consider him a god due to his strength as they fear him. Found joy in fighting humans after the protection from the Satellite Fortress was sealed. 'Ortanion' An Arucon who has the role of a Defender. He is responsible for protecting the Mana Crystal Refinery Depository that fuels the Satellite Fortresses. He dislikes his role due to the dangers of being attacked by the other higher races. 'Merutt' An Arucon who has the role of an Inspector. He is in charge of inspecting the Green Road. 'Akitrus' An Arucon who has the role of a Judge. He is the most powerful Arukons. 'Pektoril' A first generation Akalachia who was alive back when the Sages ruled the zone. King of the Akalachias. 'Sages' The former rulers of the Yellow Zone who suddenly disappeared one day. Karmen The genius ex-king of the Sages who was backstabbed by his own kind. He was the one who created the Mana Pool Surgery and most of the important technology in the Yellow Zone. 'Kel-Durin' The current king of the sages. After waking up from 800 years of sleeping, he possessed a body of an Akalachia higher race with the soul migration bluestone that was invented by Karmen, the ex-king of the Sages. 'Clementine's Underlings' 'Metiron ' Metiron, the Dark General. He is an underling of Clementine, the Mad Monarch. He has an alliance with the Higher Races that allows them to use humans as playthings. 'Karim' The the captain of the guards of Oasis. The guards are stronger than the Hunters of the 1st Area. He let Kang Hansoo and other in and wanted Ekidu to use them as offerings. He is a follower of Clementine and stayed in the village for 12 years. 'Junghwan ' Clan member of Clementine. He was one of the personnel in charge of the green road trials. He would use a red pearl to open the maze releasing triple fusion beasts to kill and test the humans on the green road. He dislikes the higher races, specially the Arucons. It seems his brother was taken by the higher races of the yellow zone to the bird cage. Trying to rescue his brother he joined Clementines group only to realize that they were in cohorts with the higher races, but since the clan symbol suppresses his thoughts there was nothing he could do after he joined. Until he met Kang Hansoo and was able to come into contact with the maze's crown which not only gave him the ability to completely suppress/remove his clan symbol, but it also gave him the strength and confidence to fight the higher races. Using the crown and the special metal in the lower maze he made himself into a giant Arucon with the goal of attacking the birdcage to rescue his brother, but Hansoo convinced him to change his plan and follow his directions instead. 'Others' 'Khan' The person who took the soul fragment of hansoo and responsible for the yellow zone. He has lord trait, he's in charge of satellite fortresses, and he has his underlings thanks to his trait who controls the other satellite fortresses. 'Ekidu' The reluctant leader of the village, Oasis. She had been living in Otherworld for 8 years. She is the owner of the triple numbering skill White River Demonic Art. Karhal A senior Hunter and leader of 1st Area Hunters in the hidden village, Oasis. Having almost completed his 1st year in the village, he decides to leave it soon, instead of applying for a promotion. He follows Hansoo into the darkness around the Okun tree to hide the fact that some of his men threw Farmers into the darkness after using them. 'Keron' A Hunter in Oasis. He has been a Hunter already for 11 months, which makes him a veteran. After getting beaten by Hansoo, he demanded Hansoo to be stationed in the 1st Area. He knew about and participated in the shady happenings concerning the Farmers and the Okun tree in the 1st Area. 'Mackill' Leader of the Farmer slaves that are beneath the Okun tree in the 1st Area. Karhal and Keron and some of the Hunters kidnapped them and played with them. 'Akilen' One of the youngest girls in the Research Lab next to Mackill. This girl was a very high spirited girl before she had been kidnapped by Karhal and Keron. She escaped with Hansoo to get the Sealing Jade by showing him the way.Category:Character